Cartwright's Never Change
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: For some reason Cartwright's never change. Now it's not that their stuck up, or always rich, Nor is it that their personalities are alike. It's that for some reason a Cartwright is just too stubborn, even when they are completely different. And the rules don't change any for Adam's children. Are pretty much the same.
1. Chapter 1

Also a follow up to Father Alone and also comes before Safety of Home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza.

* * *

Adam Cartwright sat on the front porch of his home watching his three children play out in the yard and thought over each one of them. He loved them dearly of course, and wouldn't trade them for anything. And though they could be a handful at times he still found himself laughing over their mischief later in the day.

"Grayson be careful with Felicity!" Daniel yelled at his brother who was running around with her on his shoulders. Adam shook his head as he watched Daniel run forward taking his baby sister from his baby brothers shoulders and setting the three year old on the ground.

"No." Felicity said pouting and crossing her arms as her shoulder length thin black hair fell in front of her face, her green eyes giving a pitiful look to her oldest brother. Adam shook his head watching the display.

His children all different ages looked in ways a like just as their personality was in ways the same yet completely different as well.

Daniel the oldest of the children was much like his father, he took responsibility, hard worker, watched out for his siblings, would rarely take no for an answer… unless no came from someone who could give him a whooping. He held his pride dearly as well much like all Cartwright's, and he was stubborn, about the same as his father and grandpa.

His looks weren't bad either. He was tan his skin close to the same as he fathers now, calloused hands from working around the ponderosa… around the home anyways for he refused to do no work at all. He had black hair like his Pa it had darkened over time. It was cut in a similar way to his pa's as well. Hi eyes were a deep brown, and his clothing was slandered, a pair of boots, black pants, a white shirt with a black jacket and a black hat. He took a lot after his Pa.

Grayson the seconded oldest was more of a jokester. Much like his mother and Uncle Joe he could turn anything into a laugh. He was humorous and rarely to things serious. He wasn't lazy, actually he was a really active person who would normally rope his brother, pa, and uncles into just about any game he came up with, along with the children at school. He was more outgoing then the other two as well. He had a worse temper then his brother Daniel. Adam sometimes swore it worse than his and Joe's together, but about as stubborn as any Cartwright.

The boy had light brown hair cut about the same as Daniel's maybe a bit longer, Brown eyes like his father but nowhere near as tan though. He wore brown pants, and a white button up shirt, along with his boots. He didn't currently wear a hat.

Felicity was the youngest, and even at the young age of three her personality was quite obvious. She wasn't a full tomboy, but not fully girly either. She was sweet at times though at other times she could have quite an attitude, and a temper. Mostly she was rather sweet though. She followed her brothers around and always copied what they had done, which brought the two in a load of trouble at times. And even at three she was stubborn. In ways it reminded Adam of both Alice and Beth. His wife was a really sweet person and was a rather girly person. Beth was sweet but she had her moments, and she wasn't all that girly always hating a dress, and Felicity adores her aunt. He could see both women in his daughter. She was a mix of her mother and her aunt. And they all agreed her temper was the same as Joe's along with her stubbornness.

With looks Adam decided that she was a perfect mix of him and Alice. Felicity had shoulder length thin black hair, big green eyes, and like her mom pale skin. She wore depending on what she was doing a dress or a shirt and pants. Her boots she wore with both for the time being at least.

"I'm not falling for that Felicity, its dangerous for you to ride on his shoulders with him running." Daniel told his little sister crossing his arms over his chest and speaking in an I'm in charge voice.

"But big bother its fun to ride." The three year old complained pouting still at him. Adam chuckled and walked out into the yard where his children sat debating each other.

"I said no."

"Awe comes on Big Brother." Grayson complained while Felicity still pouted. "Why you have to ruin the fun anyways?" He said shaking his head while going over to Felicity.

"Well ya just ask Pa, he'll agree with me." Daniel said glaring at Grayson who nodded and looked at their Pa who was watching them from the porch, "Hey Pa?" Can Felicity ride on my shoulders like she was doing a seconded ago?" Adam chuckled to himself before nodding.

"Yeah son, but don't be running as fast with her up there before you both fall." He warned giving his son a stern look who nodded gleefully and stuck his tongue out a Daniel who gave a sour look as Grayson picked Felicity up and helped her on his shoulders I chuckled knowing Daniel would get over it.

It was an everyday thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long hope you all enjoy.

Also this story is a follow up to Father Alone and also comes before Safety of Home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza.

* * *

Daniel's POV

School it was hardly any fun at all, I don't see why PA finds it so important. Sure I suppose its good to know all of this, but Uncle Joe and Hoss never went off to college, shoot they were times when they weren't even in school when they were younger, so what's the point in it? If I wanted to be a doctor like Doc. Jared than maybe it would be important, but all I want to do is work the ponderosa, I like ranch living. "Daniel Cartwright. Please pay attention dear."

I made a face when she called me dear; Mrs. Jones had been after Pa since before I was born, and even now that he was a widower she was still after him, and treated me and Grayson far kinder than she did the other children.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones." I said lightly before scribbling down what she had written on the board for the children my age.

"It's quite alright dear." She said smiling lightly at me before turning back to the board; from behind me I heard a snort.

"Dear, here that Cartwright's still a teacher's pet, such a baby to be called dear." Billy Standers, I gripped my hand around my pencil and continued to write, that's why I hated to be called dear.

Gritting my teeth I continued to ignore his words, not wanting to fool with him. The last time I did we ended up fighting and I got a good whooping, which has happened quite a few times when it comes to fights. Pa's threatened that if I get into a fight at school again though then he was going to whoop me here in front of everyone.

That I didn't want, to embarrassing, which I'm hoping pa would never do that despite if I get into a fight or not again, which then again it is pa, and he holds to his word.

"Cartwright," I still ignored him, the rest of class went that way, Billy kept his teasing, dong his best to get a rile out of me, while I sat that and ignored him nearly breaking my pencil in two. It was an annoyance that was for sure.

Shaking my head I gathered my books and headed to the door to catch up with Grayson, I happened to be the last one out, sighing I knew me and Gray would be sitting here waiting for a bit, Pa said he would be a bit late picking us up, said he had to stop by Grandpa's and pick up mud pie since he had Aunt Beth watch her today.

Frowning I went on out, looking for my brother, it didn't take me long to find him, he was standing off o the side with Billy Standers, Gray looked a bit upset, upon closer inspection I noticed that Billy seemed to be pickling on him. Narrowing my eyes I headed towards them.

This wasn't new either, they've been a few other times Billy decided to pick on Gray when I ignored him, each time I would snap at him, but I had never seen Gray actually getting upset over it, that seemed to just fuel my aggravation, Billy had no right, I didn't mind him picking on me, but he would leave my little brother out of it, just as when Felicity gets to school he'll leave her out of his taught as well. Striding on up I could hear them, Gray had murmured softly for Billy to leave him alone. Billy only laughed.

"Awe is the baby Cartwright scared?" Billy mocked making a baby sounding voice that sounded more like a dying goat. Dropping my books and lunch pail to the ground I pushed up my sleeves. As I got closer Gray took notice of me and smiled thankfully, I jerked my head to the side telling him to move which he did. Gray turned to move only to be pushed down to the ground by Billy, Billy laughed before speaking in his dying goat voice once more. "Awe baby Cartwright is scared, he going to run away and cry to your brother? Cartwright dear in there." Billy said not even realizing I was behind him.

With a few more steps I walked past Billy turning and putting myself between him and Gray I shoved Billy, he stepped back only a bit from it. "I've told you before Standers leave my brother alone." I said my voice reflecting my agitation.

See me and Billy never got to finish any of our fights but one, and the one that was finished I got my butt kicked. But that was three years ago, ever since then I tried to avoid one with him. And anyone else since pa's threat stayed present in my mind, but right now it didn't matter.

Billy whitened a bit. Pa did say that even though I was only eight that I still had enough in one look to send a stubborn mule hightailing it. He said I could give some nasty looks, and that I was a lot like him and Grandpa, I didn't have to do much fighting.

"And what are you going to do about it Cartwright? Go home and tell daddy on me?" He asked standing up straight he towered over my by a few good inches. His face was no longer pail.

I didn't move, even though I was a bit scared of getting beat I didn't back down, after all Pa told em I was supposed to be a superhero for my siblings.

"No…" I answered finally not saying anything more I stared at him, a glare on my face. He smiled gleefully.

"So move and keep your nose out of it then, it has nothing to do with you after all." Billy said shoving me, causing me to fall backwards. He held a smirk on his face, and not only that but also a daring look in his eye. He wanted to fight. I let out an aggravated huff before pushing myself off the ground and giving in; I went at Billy tackling him. So we were both rolling around on the ground both trying to get a good lick on the other. Neither one of us were winning as of yet.

I could hear the teacher yelling at us trying to get us to break up the fight while the other children cheered one of us on. The main one I heard was Gray yelling. "Get him big brother! Break his nose!" We kept fighting, one of us getting the upper hand every so often but neither withdrawing or backing down. I wouldn't let him whop me.

I heard someone yell and the next thing I know I'm being jerked back held in someone's grip, and Billy's being held in someone else's grip. I ceased struggling when I was away from him but Billy still tried to get out of the persons grip his eyes set on me, he wasn't done.

"Now quit it kid!" The man holding Billy called; I recognized the voice and glanced up noticing it was Dc. Jared, Aunt Beth's man though she wouldn't admit it. I wondered who held me and looked up only to meet the disapproving eyes of my Pa.

I slacked more in his hold now that I knew who it was, I let my head and eyes drop, I knew I would be in trouble for sure. "What's the matter Cartwright?" Billy sneered. "To chicken to fight in front of your old man, afraid you'll get whooped in front of him?" My fist tightened and I held my head up to look at him giving him the most deadly look I could manage.

"That's enough Mr. Standers." Pa said sharply releasing me. "Daniel go get your pony ready, you as well Billy. I'll escort you home." Pa said sharply. I swallowed and went to do as I was told not before noting the slight panic reflects across Billy's face though.

I waved to Doc. Jared before running off, and soon we were on our way to the Standard's house, Pa reprehending us the whole way.

When we reached Billy's home pa explained what happened, and me and Billy both had to as well, when we left we heard Mr. Standards yelling at Billy and saying something about getting a switch. I smiled slightly until I saw Pa's face and I quickly looked away whipping the smile form my face. His look clearly said wait until we get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long hope you all enjoy.

Also this story is a follow up to Father Alone and also comes before Safety of Home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" A sweet voice called as I walked through the door of the house, a small child ran to me, I picked her up swinging her up so she rested on my hip while I held her.

"Now, now Missy what are you in a rush for?" I asked smiling at my only granddaughter as she giggled.

"Where's pa?" She asked with a loving smile as I sat her down, "and Dabiel?" she asked before hugging Grayson. I smiled to myself at how she spoke her oldest brother's name, and how she hugged her seconded oldest brother. She looked up to them both, and she should, Adam was raising the boy's right.

"They'll be here later, I'm sure your pa and Daniel just had something to attend to." She nodded her head vigorously before taking off to the kitchen, no doubt to "Help" Hop Sing.

"Grandpa, you don't think Daniel will be in too much trouble do you?" Grayson I asked me, his voice sounded a bit sad. I looked at him my brows wrinkling.

"Well I don't know, why would he be in trouble?" I ask crouching down so I was Grayson's level. The youngster sighed and began explaining what happened at school earlier in the day.

I shook my head mentally sighing to myself; Adam really didn't see how in so many ways Daniel was just like him. "I don't know son, maybe not." I smiled ruffling his hair. "Say your uncle Joe was about to head into town to pick up something's at the shop, why don't you see if you can go with him." I asked, Grayson nodded then, a big smile lighting up his face he took off out the door. "Ask him to buy you some candy as well!" I called after him only getting a shout of happiness in return as he started to holler his uncle's name.

"That boy is something else." The kind voice of Beth spoke up from the steps, I smiled at my daughter nodding.

"He sure is, each of my grandchildren are, just as my own children, you are all something else." We both started to laugh as the meaning behind my words sank in.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

"Pa I know you told me not to get into another fight but he was asking for it." I said as he came in the house walking over to me. He sighed and I saw a tired expression rest over his face for a moment, he must have been busy earlier.

"Daniel… I know you were just standing up for your brother. But I still told you what would happen if you were fighting again." Pa said, I hung my head sure dad would hear reason but he also wasn't going to go back on his word. "Then again, I really can't be mad, I would have done the same thing for one of my siblings, have on occasions." I watched him sit down on the edge of the table in front of the chair I was sitting in, I could tell he was thinking, debating on the best thing to do.

I bite my lip before straitening my head and back. Sure it would be embarrassing to be whooped in front of the whole school by my pa, but I would take it, even if it didn't seem fair. "I want whop you in front of the school… not this time…" I stared in shock unsure if I heard right, in all nine years of my life I never heard pa not follow up on his word. "But I don't want it to happen again, I know you were defending you brother and that's the only reason I'm letting it slide." Pa said standing up he started to walk off but paused when I called him.

"So I'm not getting a whopping?" I asked he turned to look at me; he studied me for a moment.

"Do you think you need one?" He ask, I paused thinking hard about it, no I didn't want one and I didn't think I needed one, but I did deserve one, in a way I was looking for a reason to fight Billy. It did make me madder when he picked on Grayson, but I still could have just stopped it and walked away. But I fought him strived by my anger form earlier than him picking on my brother.

"Yes sir…" I said after a moment hanging my head I glanced up enough I could see his face. Pa truly seemed surprised by my answer and he turned fully to face me.

"Why?" He asked, biting my lip for a moment I explained how he had been picking on me early in school, and how I had wanted to fight him, and was in a way looking for a reason to fight him, and how I could have walked away.

"I still would have fought him either way if he would have picked on Grayson like he did today, but I had been wanting to fight him since before school got out." Pa nodded to me after a moment.

"Alright go out to the barn," He said after his silence, I nodded and stood up though I was a bit shaky. "Get your pony ready again, you can ride out and see your Grandpa and all when I go." He said heading for the stairs, "We're leaving as soon as I get out there." With that Pa went off up the stairs and I stared in wonder after him before running out to the barn.

_What about the whopping? _I wondered silently to myself as I went to get my pony ready.


End file.
